


Blind Date

by princess_evans_addict



Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: Sue sets you up on a date and you have no idea who he is. Unfortunately for you Johnny Storm is at the bar.





	Blind Date

You couldn’t believe you were in this mess.

One second you were texting your best friend and telling her you were on your way to the blind date that she had forced you into. That you didn’t want to go to and Sue Storm won’t even tell you the name of the guy you’re meeting. Now?

Johnny Storm was flirting with you.

“Are you sure I can’t buy you a drink?” He asks, smiling roguishly as he leaned his arm against the counter of the bar.

“Positive,” You clip.

 

He doesn’t seem too affected by that, just smirking and leaning closer. “So what’s a hot girl like you doing in a place like this?”

“Man done me wrong,” You say dramatically, making him laugh. “I’m waiting on a date.”

“So am I,” He says, grinning. “She’s a little late though.”

You frown lightly. “Mine is too,”

“Then let’s go somewhere else,” He says his hand shifting slightly closer to yours.

You slap his hand and scoot over.

“If you won’t let me get you anything, at least let me help you find your date,” Johnny says, shifting back. You hesitate, eyeing him, but scoot back over anyway. “Be a gentleman and all that.”

“I don’t know who he is,” You say blandly.

He frowns again. “My sister set me up with someone who doesn’t know who I am.”

I raise an eyebrow at him. “My best friend refused to tell me who she set me up with.”

Johnny leans closer, and you hold your ground, refusing to back away. “I’m looking for (Y/N) (Y/L/N).”

You blink. “I’m (Y/N).” You say slowly, watching as his lips move into a dangerous smirk.

“Well, Sue does have good taste.” He says, moving slightly closer to your lips, and you decide to dumb your water on his head if he comes any further. “How about that drink?”

Oh yeah, you were going to kill her.


End file.
